


The Order of Heroes Gets An Intern

by Vacdir



Series: FE Heroes One-Shots [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Drugged Sex, F/M, Impregnation, Mating Press, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Panties, Sexual Coercion, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vacdir/pseuds/Vacdir
Summary: A new intern arrives at the Order of Heroes, and they look like the perfect gentleman who'll fit in perfectly with the heroes. However, not all is as it seems on the surface, and this new intern has lofty ambitions for the Order, as well as an eye for some of the ladies...Set before the Fruits of Idunn but not really connected.Warning: This story has an evil character doing evils things. (non-con, blackmail)





	The Order of Heroes Gets An Intern

**Author's Note:**

> That was a story I wrote over a year ago that I decided to spice up and add some smut scenes to, so it might not live up to the same quality as my newer works. I did give it a read through to try and iron out the kinks, but it ain't gonna be perfect.
> 
> I originally wrote this with the aim of making a character that people could really HATE, because I wanted practice writing evil villains that are easy to dislike. So it's not for everyone! Enjoy!

“We’re glad to have you on the team, Philippe!” Anna shook the new intern’s hand. “An Askran noble is bound to be a boon against Embla and Muspell.”

The young nobleman gave Anna a winning smile. “I won’t disappoint, Commander. I’ve worked my whole life for an opportunity like this.”

A knock at the door interrupted their pleasantries. “Come on in!” Anna called.

“You wanted to see us, Anna?” Alfonse peeked in, before his sister merrily skipped past him.

Sharena bristled with her personal and boundless reservoir of energy. “I heard we have a new recruit! Are they here?!”

Anna slapped Philippe’s shoulder. “This is him right here! Our new intern,” she said. The saleswoman winked at Sharena. “And he’s positively gorgeous to boot.”

“You must be Princess Sharena?” Philippe politely cut in, giving Sharena his full attention. “My name is Philippe. We’ve heard stories of your heroism back in the capital, and I’ve personally met many children inspired by your deeds.”

Philippe approached her with a step of confidence, and the princess found herself caught off guard by his flattery. “O-Oh, I didn’t know I was so popular,” she flustered under the gaze of such a well-cut individual. “I’m certain it’s all exaggeration.”

Philippe gently kissed her hand. “I do not know if the stories speak truth,” he smiled. “But I’d love to get to know _you_ a lot better.”

Sharena’s face felt hot, and she could hardly hold eye contact with the finely-groomed gentleman before her. In the background, she saw Anna giving her a bold thumbs-up.

“Ahem.”

The new intern turned to the other royal in the room. Philippe formally bowed before the crown prince of Askr. “It’ll be an honour to serve under you, Prince Alfonse.”

Alfonse never dropped his reserved posture. “It’s…a surprise to see you, Philippe.”

“You two know each other?” Anna asked.

“I knew Philippe back in knight school. He didn’t exactly see eye-to-eye with Zacharias and I.”

The Askran nobleman tilted his white hair forward. “I do regret my words back then, Prince Alfonse, they were a result of youthful ignorance,” Philippe spoke, a hand raised over his heart. “But we both shoulder proper responsibility now, and I have learned from my previous mistakes.”

Alfonse shifted slightly. “Well, just make sure to give it your best here in the Order.”

“You can count on it.”

Anna put on her best impression of a commander. “Alright, that’s enough chit-chat. Greetings are over and now I have to run Philippe through his intern duties.”

Alfonse gave a curt nod and started ushering Sharena out of the room.

“Before you leave, Princess Sharena,” Philippe interjected. “May I ask something of you?”

Sharena quickly spun around with innocent expectation in her eyes. “Y-Yes?”

The nobleman seemed happy at her eagerness. “There are a great number of legendary heroes from across the worlds gathered here. I would be delighted if you would take the time to introduce me.”

Her eyes lit up. “Absolutely! There’s so many people you have to meet!” she practically bounced. “Come straight to the main hall when you’re finished, it’ll be such fun!”

“I’m looking forward to it.”

With that, the siblings promptly left Anna and Philippe to sort out the menial matters.

“I’m sure Sharena will show you around later, so I just tell you what duties you’ll have here,” Anna said, comfortably sitting down into her modest desk chair. “You’ll be joining the newer heroes in the Training Tower first, and depending on how you perform, we’ll assign you to–”

“No no, that won’t do.”

Anna glanced up from her papers. “Sorry, I think I misheard you for a moment there.”

Hands clasped behind his back, Philippe stepped up close to her desk and loomed over Anna.

“I think I will be Field Commander from this point on.”

Anna put a finger to her cheek as she studied the young nobleman. “I like you’re eagerness, kid,” she laughed. “But I’m the Order of Heroes’ commander, and that means I’m Field Command…”

Her voice trailed off as Philippe drowned it out with his self-serving laughter.

“I’m starting to think you actually believe you’re a competent commander.” Philippe wiped a non-existent tear from his eye. “How they appointed you for this position we’ll probably never know.”

Her eyes narrowed. “Now listen here–”

The nobleman brought his hand down on the desk before her, the resulting slam knocking the voice out of Anna. “No,  _you_  listen.” Gone was Philippe’s approachable demeanour, replaced with the slightest of smirks. “News of your repeated failures to defeat Surtr are no secret in the capital. Your status there walks on a thin rope. How do you think they would react if they found out how you’re been misusing your funding from King Gustav?”

“Is this a threat?” Anna snarled. “You have nothing to threaten me with.”

Philippe always loved this moment. “Oh, but I think I do.”

Reaching into his finely made coat he pulled out a certain green magic tome.

“Hey that’s my picture tome! How did you get that?!”

“A picture tome huh? An interesting name for a curious tool,” said Philippe. “I took the liberty of appraising your office before you arrived, and I had the most exciting findings.”

“How dare you.”

“Yes, it was quite daring. But don’t they say fortune favours the bold?” he mused, flicking through the page of Anna’s book. “So how long has the Order’s coffers been empty?”

“How–”

“Don’t bother answering, I already know,” Philippe smiled. He turned the book to show Anna a certain page. Displayed in it, were photos of all her business papers and the Order’s expenditures Philippe had photographed. “It seems you’ve been trying some futile attempts at finding other sources of funding. You know, most people would give up after their third failed attempt at ‘summer hero photos’, but not you.”

“You just love the sound of your own voice, don’t you?” Anna glared. “That book belongs to me.”

“I’m sure you won’t have much left to your name if I decide to tell King Gustav what you’ve been up to.”

“I’ve served for the king for a number of years. He knows my business enterprises eventually bear fruit.”

“I completely agree. Just look at the Order of Heroes, it has grown far greater than anyone would have ever expected.” Philippe took a relaxing moment to turn another page of the picture tome. “But how will King Gustav react when I inform him of your attempts to turn it into your private army?”

“What?! How could you propose something so absurd!”

Anna’s outburst fell on Philippe like it was his favourite melody. “I mean it’s all here, Anna,” he said, hoisting the picture tome. “Numerous attempts to find alternative funding, a Summoner  _you_  summoned and are loyal to only you. Goodness, there’s even an account of how your subordinates voted for  _Princess Veronica_  as one of the most requested heroes to join.”

Slowly rising from her chair, Anna tried to stare down a man who held all the cards. “What is it you’re after?”

“For now, your job as Field Commander,” he said simply and closed the tome with an ironic snapping sound. “And if you refuse…I guess I’ll be taking the first portal back to King Gustav, tome in hand.”

Anna’s bunched her fists. She’d worked so hard to build the Order to what it was. She couldn’t let it fall apart when Surtr was still reigning havoc, and the last thing she needed was for the Order’s leadership to fall into question.

She slumped back in her chair with defeat staining her eyes.

Philippe breathed in the air of his superiority. “I expected more from you, Anna. You certainly don’t do the stories justice,” he said. Philippe licked his lips. “Now that you know where you stand, Anna, take off your underwear.”

The redhead’s slumped posture suddenly stiffened and she drew her legs tighter together. “That’s…y-you can’t.”

Philippe pulled free a teleport crystal from his fine white coat. “I believe we’ve already discussed what will happen if you disobey me.”

“No wait!” Anna’s hand shot forward. “Please don’t. I’ll…I’ll do it…”

A hint of a smirk crossed his lips.

“ _I’m waiting_.”

Anna’s hands bunched in desperate fear and rage. She tried to mentally focus herself. Philippe’s threat to bring down the Order was a very real threat, and he’d be heralded as a hero for discovering the ‘truth’ about her leadership. It sickened the commander to think that if she didn’t please this cocky and arrogant nobleman he’d ruin everything without a second thought.

With pained reluctance, Anna rose from her chair. Without the strength to look Philippe in the eyes, she carefully reached two hands under her skirt. Her fingers brushed the lacy lining of her panties and hooked under the sides. With a silent gulp, the redheaded Commander of the Order of Heroes began to slowly slide down her panties before the new intern.

Her inner shame grew as Anna dragged her intimates along her smooth legs, feeling the cold air brushing against her now bare privates. She bent slightly and slipped the dark red lacy panties over and off her boots. As she rose with her underwear in hand, the red haired girl had never felt so exposed before another person.

“Stay standing and offer them to me.”

Anna’s face coloured with embarrassment and shame before the man she had to obey. But with mustered courage, she stretched forth a hand with her small red garment. She was willingly holding out her own panties to Philippe.

Philippe stroked the picture tomb with his thumb. “Offerings aren’t normally given in silence, Anna.”

The woman clenched her teeth. “Please take them.”

His smiled turned to a grin. “Take what?”

Anna desperately tried to hold it together, her shame unbearable. “Please take…please take my underwear.”

The new intern leisurely lifted the red panties from her, hoisting them through the air so that the whole empty room could see. “Very well, it is such a personal gift after all.”

Anna tried to keep her legs pressed tight underneath her skirt, unable to meet Philippe’s eyes. It was for the Order, she needed to do this for everyone.

“Mmm, they’re still warm,” he said. Without looking away, he brought her worn panties to his nose and inhaled a long sniff.

“You’re despicable.”

Philippe continued to breathe through her bunched panties. He could smell it, he could smell _her_. “And you smell intoxicating.” He opened up the picture tome and carefully placed her lacy underwear between its pages. “I think your personal garments will make a lovely bookmark. Something to remember this moment by. Where Commander Anna stood before me wearing no panties like a horny kitten.”

“Have you not even a single moral fibre?” she scoffed.

The nobleman made his way around the desk. “Who knows? All that matters is that I will undo everything you’ve worked for here,” he leisurely sat in the commander’s chair behind her. “Unless of course, you please me. Now keep facing the door like a good girl.”

She stood frozen in place as she felt his piercing gaze on the naked skin of her thighs. Suddenly Anna tensed up as Philippe’s hand caressed her leg, and then the other.

“Such soft skin…tantalising…” His rough touch made its way up her skirt, rubbing the tender skin she wouldn’t let any normal man touch.

Her arms were chained to her sides. Philippe cupped her young ass and Anna couldn’t do anything to stop him. The new intern sat in the commander’s chair and happily groped the taut butt of the red-haired girl before him.

Philippe placed a firm hand on her back. “Bend over for me, darl. Let me have a nice look.”

Anna swallowed her pride. She knew exactly what he wanted. Slowly, she placed her elbows on the desk, bending at the waist with her legs straight.

Philippe reclined in the chair and watched in delight as her skirt rode up little by little, exposing her bare ass to him. As the girl properly presented herself he finally got to see her pretty little pussy.

She was mortified. His leering gaze on her female bits sent hot shivers down her spine. Anna wanted nothing more than to cover her privates with her hand and chase down Philippe with Noatun. But if she did he’d just teleport away. She had to be strong, just like on the battlefield, just like in front of her troops.

Her eyes flew wide as Philippe thumbed around with her delicate pussy-flesh. With the female commander bent over the desk, the nobleman teased and prodded her cute cunny by pushing in a finger and prodding at her squishy lips.

He spread her wide and ran a long, slow, lavish lick up and along Anna’s delectable cunt, causing her toes to curl and her mind to reel. She felt his hot tongue split her folds again and again, digging deep to make her squeal.

“You’re so delicious…” Philippe barely took time to talk as he munched on her muff. He relished breathing in her scent and savouring the fresh taste of a newly conquered bitch.

But he didn’t stay long. Pulling back from her heavenly soft cave he wiped his face on her firm ass. Philippe gave her a strong smack and Anna snapped to attention.

He licked clean every small meal of girl cum on his fingers. “You’re an exquisite dish, Anna, but I think it’s time I teach you your responsibilities from this day on.”

She cast a wary eye back at him. Fear slowly crept into the recesses of her mind.

“Get on your knees.”

Philippe relaxed in the commander’s chair as he watched Anna bend her legs and sink to her knees before him. Seeing her red hair drop below the desk gave him a sick rush. She’d soon get used to this position.

Anna faced him and his crotch, her eyes full of murderous intent and spite, helplessly forced to obey his every word. He couldn’t wait to find out how soft those pursed lips of hers felt.

“Don’t hold yourself back, Anna, unzip my pants and pull out your new favourite meal.”

Her face twisted in disgust, but ever so slowly she reached forward and undid Philippe’s trousers.

Philippe spoke down to her before she could go any further. “Not so fast,” he said, and Anna gave him a confused look. “Use your mouth to find it.”

Swallowing her pride, Anna pushed her face into Philippe’s crotch. He basked in the feeling of the redhead’s hot breath against his privates, and he almost let out a groan when she started using her warm lips and tongue to bury around and dig for his cock.

Having the commander of the Order of Heroes reduced to a cheap whore rubbing her nose into his privates was more than enough to get Philippe ready for action. He shifted his trousers off the rest of the way making his hard cock spring up and smack Anna in the face.

Giving her no time to readjust herself Philippe grabbed Anna’s head firmly with both hands. She glared at him and held her mouth shut.

Philippe stroked her soft cheeks and ran a thumb across her closed lips. “Now, now, Anna, I need you to cooperate with me, or else I’ll disappear with a flick of my wrist and _your world will crumble around you_ ,” he grinned with absolute control. “So open that little mouth of yours and get familiar with the taste of your new owner.”

He squeezed her jaw opened until Anna reluctantly presented him with a hot, wet hole for him to line up his cock with. Drawing her towards him Philippe pulled her mouth over and onto his dick, tugging her face down until the head of his cock was well and truly buried in her tight throat.

Anna squirmed and whined on his shaft, her hands coming up to his legs to push Philippe away. But instead Philippe dragged her further along his cock until her nose was squashed against his pubic hair. He felt Anna’s tongue struggling and wet along the underside of his manhood. Just the sensation of her body trapped between his legs nearly set him off.

“Remember this, Anna!” he laughed and held her wriggling in place. “Remember the feeling of have my cock stuffed down your whore throat where it belongs. This is your special place now, between my feet with your mouth willing and wanting!”

Moaning against his thick meat stick Anna began to gag and choke. She tried to back up but Philippe’s strong hands wouldn’t let her budge. With no air she started to cough and coat his length in spittle. Oxygen deprived, Anna’s world slowly faded until she could only register the smell, taste and feel of Philippe’s raw cock as it stretched her throat.

The nobleman loved it. A cute girl choking and suffocating on his shaft was just the best. As Anna’s eyes began to flicker Philippe lifted her off and she desperately gasped for air, her breathing ragged.

“Do you have a better understanding of your duties now, my little cock-sleeve?”

It was all Anna could do to nod her head. Strings of spittle still connected his cock to her lips.

But that wasn’t enough for Philippe. He suddenly grabbed her hair and shoved Anna’s mouth over his thick cock until she was gagging on it again, and her dull groans of protest meant nothing to him. He then released her once more.

“That’s not how you show me your obedience, cock-sleeve.” His deep baritone voice almost frightened Anna, and she was smart enough to know what he wanted.

Gingerly moving closer, Anna slipped Philippe’s hot cock between her lips and suckled on its head. With her gob busy pleasing his penis she gazed up at Philippe and mustered the look of acceptance he demanded from her.

“Mmm, better. And you’ll have plenty of opportunity to practise that in the future,” he nodded. “Now present yourself over your desk so that I can fuck you properly.”

Philippe rose from his chair and looked down at the young and ripe redhead at his feet. No way was he not going to tap such an exquisite piece of ass.

But Anna felt like she’d reached the line. Having sex might be further than she was willing to fall.

Before she could settle her thoughts Philippe got a rough grip on her red hair and yanked Anna to her feet. She let out a yelp as he spun her around and forcefully bent her over the sturdy desk. With her legs straight, he placed his feet on the inside of hers to make sure the commander kept them spread as he prepared to take her from behind like a common slut.

As he pressed Anna’s faced down into the wood, Philippe sent one hand under her skirt to stick two fingers into her bare cunny. He was delighted to find her wet and wanting, her body betraying her and begging for a male.

Flipping up her skirt Philippe lined up and unceremoniously slid balls deep into Anna’s moist, unprotected cunt. She squealed in surprise as the nobleman hilted himself in one go, relishing the reflexive squeezing of her tight passage around his hard shaft. “Oh _fuuuck_ ,” Philippe groaned. “This is what I needed, a good bitch with a young enough hole to ruin.”

He shifted her shirt so he could get a grip on her hips and eagerly thrust in and out of her hot hole, slamming against her youthful ass. Anna tried her best to stifle her groans and yelps as Philippe had his way fucking the redheaded female into her own desk. The sound of slapping flesh quickly filled the room, the sound of a man dominating and mating his new conquest.

Philippe thrust rough and deep to gratifying his own lusts. He slid his hand up and along her body, admiring Anna’s smooth skin and healthy curves. With each slap of the hips, he pounded against the entrance of her womb. He wanted to make sure she would have trouble walking the rest of the day.

“With how tight you are, slut, your pussy’s going to be moulded in my shape.” Philippe lent close to her ear. “And that little cunny of yours is going to beg for my cock when it’s empty.”

He changed his angle and gouged her pussy, causing Anna to clench her fists. “Fuck!” she yelped, the repeated invasion of Philippe’s shaft sending her tight body reeling.

A loud slap came as Philippe smacked her ass. “That’s it! Give in and let out your voice, if you’re lucky one of the maids will check in on you,” he grinned as he got his fill of her tight cunny. “Imagine that, Anna, what if Minerva’s little sister Maria walked in to see her beloved commander stuffed with cock and moaning like a hungry slut for more.”

Another slap made Anna give a sensual gasp as she dropped her head on the desk, her body rocking back and forth with every thrust.

Philippe returned both hands to her shapely hips and upped the tempo and Anna could only groan in response. He knew his end was getting close and he was set on filling up the bitch with a hot load of his dangerous spunk.

Anna could feel him grow and twitch. “Oh gods, you’re going to finish! Don’t–”

A strong hand slammed Anna into the desk. “You better get used to this, Anna, because this is how every day is going to go,” Philippe declared. “First you suck me off under the desk, and then I’ll be dumping my hot semen in this needy hole of yours. And speaking of which…”

The sound of erotic slapping became erratic and Philippe yanked Anna by her hair. He sunk his raw cock as deep into her twat as he could go, and then gave in and throbbed. Spurt after thick spurt of virile seed was pumped down Anna’s fertile passage as Philippe bent over and claimed her. Her young pussy traitorously squeezed and eagerly drained his shaft like it wanted to be bred, much to Anna’s horror.

He squashed up against her ass and continued seeding her over the desk worked so hard at.

“Take it, bitch,” Philippe groaned, shooting out the last of his semen. He slowly slid his cock free of her creampie’d cunt, relishing in the feeling of her lady lips sucking his dick one last time. “Gods, you’d make an excellent whore in the capital.”

As he stepped back Philippe noted how his cum was leaking from between Anna’s legs already. He really did stuff her. But it was hardly his concern if she got pregnant, just as long as he got to fuck her whenever he wanted to.

“Are you done?” Anna demanded. Her body was still stretched over the desk with her skirt flipped high.

He slapped her ass a final time. “For now. I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did.”

Anna straightened up slowly with a deadly scowl on her face. But her anger wavered as she felt his cum drip down her thighs. She suddenly remembered that Philippe still had her panties, and the washrooms were halfway across the castle. Precariously sitting down on her chair, Anna tried to stop Philippe’s seed from dripping all over her office floor. If that wasn’t enough her womb was beginning to give her the tell-tale ache of a hard fucking.

“Leave,” she said.

Philippe took his time readjusting his trousers. “My shaft will be covered in your smell for the rest of the day,” he noted, ignoring her demand as the mere request it was. “I hope Sharena doesn’t notice when she gets her turn.”

Anna’s hand tightened on her armrests. “You wouldn’t dare.”

The look he returned her was calm and dangerous, one entirely meant to remind her of the situation she was in. “The Order of Heroes is _mine_ , Anna. You best realise that.”

“….”

Philippe didn’t enjoy it as much when they wallowed in silence.

About to leave, he gave her a formal bow. “I best get ready for my new position as Field Commander, you do me a great honour.” The return of his cheery and pleasant voice grated on Anna’s ears. “Now please excuse me, commander. I need to help Princess Sharena with producing a royal heir.”

The last thing he saw as he closed the door was Anna dropping her head in her hands.

The first part of his plan had gone perfectly. When he said he’d been working for an opportunity like this all his life, it hadn’t been a lie. With one of four targets down, he was eager to–

“Oof!”

Scrambling around, Philippe turned to see who he’d backed into. Lo and behold the new intern found himself face to face with the Summoner of Askr.

“Ouch,” Ailen mumbled. He straightened his coat and picked up some fallen documents.

Philippe wasn’t about to pass up on an opportunity to start laying groundwork for one of his targets. “My sincerest apologies, I didn’t see you there!” The nobleman put forth his best foot and tried to offer a kind and helping hand.

But Philippe’s blood froze as he realised that the Summoner wasn’t looking at him. Instead Ailen was blankly eyeing the picture tome in the intern’s spare hand. Philippe quickly tucked the book away discreetly and distracted him with a winning smile.

“Could my eyes deceive me? You’re the legendary Summoner!” he acted with surprise.

Ailen rearranged his papers back to their neat state. “That’s me,” he said. “Who are you?”

Philippe struggled to hold his amiable façade. This unkempt and impolite man was not what he expected the famous Summoner to look like. But he could work on them later.

“I’m the new intern, Phillipe!” he smiled, but his enthusiasm seemed one-sided. “If you are alright, Summoner, then please excuse me. I have an important meeting with Princess Sharena shortly.”

Philippe felt annoyed that formality implored him to bow to this unlearned commoner, but for now the Summoner still outranked him. Once his humiliation was out of the way, the white-haired nobleman took off down the hall and realigned his thoughts.

Ailen merely stared at him.

Philippe would have to ask Sharena what she knew about the Summoner in order to worm his way into their good books. However, Philippe’s current goal was to entertain the princess. Of all the girls he’d wooed into his bed for political gain, Sharena definitely had the most alluring body.

 

 -------

 

“And he got on perfectly with the Heroes from Jugdral! I think Philippe and Sigurd would make a great team!”

Sharena simply hadn’t been able to contain her excitement since she’d come to visit Alfonse’s room.

“Well Philippe does seem to have a rather formal personality, it’s no wonder they got on so well.” The Askran prince was happy to see his sister so full of energy, but he couldn’t shake his discomfort with Philippe’s new arrival.

The princess never noticed her brother’s hesitant attitude. “And the best part!” she started, but meekly looked elsewhere. “Was that Philippe said he enjoyed meeting me the most.”

Alfonse couldn’t block out the unsettled feeling inside of him as she spoke those words. “Um, Sharena, didn’t you promise to spar with Nephenee at this time?”

“Oh right! I nearly forgot!” she leapt to action and scooped up Fensalir. In moments she had scurried out the obstacle of a doorway. “I’ll talk to you later!”

Alfonse moved to his desk and slumped in his private chair, finally freed from Sharena’s overly energetic personality. Just keeping up with his sister could take it out of him.

A polite knock came from the door.

“You may enter,” Alfonse responded and quickly sat up straight.

The very same white-haired noble Alfonse had been thinking about entered with an air of reserved confidence.

“Prince Alfonse, I was hoping I may have a word with you in private.”

Alfonse bit back his displeasure. “Of course, Philippe.”

The Askran noble stood himself in front of the prince’s desk, arms behind his back in a refined stance. “I noticed back in the commander’s office, you seemed vexed by my arrival, Prince Alfonse,” said Philippe. The noble then inclined his head in sorrow. “I had hoped we had moved on from our past differences.”

Alfonse let a sigh escape. “My apologies, Philippe, I’ve grown to rely on my suspicious nature since serving with the Order of Heroes, I did not mean to personally insult you.”

“I only wish to dash your uncertainty about me, Prince Alfonse. I am not the same man I used to be.”

“I know, I know,” said Alfonse. “I just became concerned when you got on so well with my sister. I jumped too eagerly to suspicion.”

“You should put more faith in your instincts, Alfonse,” Philippe said. He’d dropped the prince’s honorific.

“What?”

Philippe still held his formal posture but his expression had changed. “Your concerns about me, they are true.”

“Then you mean ill towards the Order!?”

The nobleman smiled. “Not necessarily, sweet Alfonse, but I hardly believe you’ll approve of my goals.”

“What are you plotting, Philippe?” Alfonse gripped the arms of his chair.

“Nothing you need to know,” Philippe raised a hand to inspect his nails. “I simply want you to keep out of my business. And that includes not interfering with Sharena and I.”

“Absolutely not! How could expect me to let you get away with–”

Philippe’s hand slammed down on the desk. The sudden act caught Alfonse off his guard.

“Please, Alfonse, I told you that I’m not the same person you once knew.” The Askran noble took the time to speak his words with slow precision. “I’ve put you in a position that you can’t escape.”

“What do you mean?”

Philippe ran a finger along the desk of a man he was wrapping around that very same finger. “You caused quite the stir when you joined the Order of Heroes, little princeling. To this day, everyone takes care not to carelessly speak your name around King Gustav.” Alfonse grew nervous at the mention of his father. “The king works tirelessly for Askr, but how would the people react, how the  _king_  react, if they learned that you gallivant around in the Order, participating in festivals and dressing up in bunny costumes?”

“Preposterous! You would be telling them lies!” burst out Alfonse wilth half a mind to reach for his sword.

“Tsk tsk, Alfonse, don’t try to deny it,” Philippe shook his head. “I have all the evidence to prove it.”

Dread rose to meet Alfonse as he saw the picture tome in the noble’s hand filled with pictures of him in his springtime outfit.

“That’s not yours…”

Philippe tucked the book away safely. This was all falling together like clockwork. Blackmail never ceased to work against his fellow naïve Askrans. “When I present it to King Gustav, I don’t think he’ll care who the book truly belongs to.”

“Grr. Why do you want to sabotage my position?”

The noble scoffed at his simplistic question. “I already told you, Alfonse, I want you to stay out of my way. Oh, and I wouldn’t mind if you’d say some nice things about me to Sharena.”

“Damn my career! I won’t let you touch my sister!”

Philippe was disappointed that Alfonse couldn’t see the bigger picture. “Alfonse, there’s more than just your career at stake here,” he tapped the picture tome through his coat. “The Order has been through a rather dubious and compromising past, and it’s up to me how much I reveal to King Gustav when I return.”

Alfonse clenched his teeth. He hardly registered the balled fists at his sides. “I swear, Philippe…”

A humorous idea presented itself to the white-haired noble. “Actually, from now on, I want you to call me ‘Master’ when we’re alone.”

“ _Excuse me?_ ”

“I won’t deny it. I despised the favouritism you received in knight school. And you can believe that I was positively livid when I heard how the people revered your exploits here in the Order,” Philippe explained. “So I’ll find great joy in reminding you where you belong. Grovelling beneath my boot, like good old times.”

The air around Alfonse was tense with anger. “Grr. I would never fall so low.”

“Well then I guess I’ll make an early trip to the capital with this new tome of mine.”

“You’d be so petty that you’d reveal that book over something as small as this?!”

Philippe silently took measured step and after step until only mere inches separated them. “It would be so much easier to simply do away with you now, Alfonse. You know I never liked you, but I might derive some slight pleasure by keeping you around. So what will you do? Will you rot back in the capital and leave me unchecked here in the Order? Or will you humour me and watch first hand as I take the Order away from you? Both options are easy for me.”

Alfonse shook with fury as he stared into Philippe’s piercing gaze. He couldn’t let him do as he pleased. He had to find a way to stop this vile saboteur, whatever it took.

“I’ll stay.”

“Ah, you’re forgetting something. Be a bright boy now,” Philippe grinned and flashed his perfect teeth in Alfonse’s face.

“M-master.”

Philippe soaked it in. He rarely derived such enjoyment from his prey. “Perfect.”

The nobleman then sat himself comfortably in the prince’s chair.

“Now, tell me about this ‘Summoner’, and when you’re done, I want to know everything little thing your sister likes.”

 

\------- 

 

“Fahhh! It feels so _good_ , Philippe,” Sharena tried to laugh through a heady cloud of sex. She gripped the sheets as Philippe’s thick cock slid in and out of her pussy from the back, each thrust a wave of carnal pleasure her mind struggled to handle.

Both buck naked and sweaty from sex the naughty couple fucked like dogs atop Sharena’s mattress. Philippe shoved his rock hard member into Sharena’s cute little cunny with abandon, ploughing the princess’ royal hole for every gold piece it was worth. How the royal court would gasp to see him now, dicking and ruining their precious princess’ tight flower.

He grinned as Sharena moaned and gasped without constraint. She was no prim and proper princess. No, this was a slut who simply didn’t know it yet. Just another bitch with a twat between her legs ready to spread them wide as soon as she knew what it felt like to be fucked.

“Oh gods, you feel amazing, Philippe!” she cried out.

“You’re perfect, Sharena! I’m so glad I met you!”

The princess was all giddy inside, her rash decision to accept Philippe’s advances felt so right in that moment. He’d been the gentle, heroic knight she’d always hoped to meet. They complemented each other on every point. It had been simply the most magical day for her.

As for Philippe, he certainly wasn’t lying when he said Sharena was perfect. The right level of stupid and had more than enough gusto to fall in ‘love’ at first sight. Tie in the fact she was the princess to Askr, and the bombshell body was merely a bonus.

He stroked her soft skin as he bounced her pristine cunt forward and back on his cock. Such a fine, toned body. Every girl in the Order was a beauty beyond words, but even so, he had a special liking for Sharena. She was Alfonse’s sister after all, and Philippe fucking loved knowing he was dicking the noble little Alfy’s precious Sharena.

Their bodies meshed together with Philippe rutting her from the back again and again. Sharena’s hair danced all over the place as her mouth moaned with pleasure, her cunt squeezing tight around the nobleman’s shaft.

Philippe pushed them both forward and pressed Sharena into the mattress where she gave a fun little laugh. Spreading her legs with his, Philippe began hammering away at her defenceless hole.

Flat against the bed Sharena twisted the sheets in her hands with ecstasy. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” she wailed, screaming profanities she’d only ever muttered in secret. “Ahhhh!!”

Wrapping his arms around her, Philippe pulled himself into the princess as his end came near. He wanted to be inside this bitch, to shove himself as deep as possible and make her squeeze him dry. That’s all the princess slut was for; to cum in.

Philippe crushed her into the mattress and let out a heart moan. Sharena’s hot and eager cunny tightened around his shaft until it finally twitched and spasmed, spurting forth a load of thick semen and sperm into her. Slid in to the base, Philippe push himself with every jerk to shoot as deep into the princess as he could.

Meanwhile Sharena felt her body consume her mind and her eyes rolled back. A guttural moan left her lips as her outstretched limbs began to shake and she hit a plane of euphoria previously unknown to her. It was a cacophony of carnal moans and groans, bodies shuddering beyond their control and her pussy convulsing around Philippe’s meat stick.

As Philippe slowly came down from his high, he reached over to the bedside table and picked up a lone pill. Reaching around, he placed it in Sharena’s open mouth.

“Swallow, sweetie,” he cooed.

Mind lost to bliss, Sharena sucked on his fingers and swallowed it.

“Wha…what is it, Philippe…?” she struggled to mumble.

“It’s a small aphrodisiac from the capital,” he said. “It makes your body ready for more sex.”

“Hehe,” she smiled and wiggled her bottom. “I hope you’re ready!”

 

 

“Fuck me! Fuck me! _Fuck me!!_ ” screamed Sharena, her legs dangling in the air as Philippe slammed into her from below. “Don’t stop! Don’t stop! Ahhhh!”

Sharena convulsed on the spot, her head tilting back into the bed as she wailed her naughty deeds to the castle. Philippe had her locked in a mating press, with Sharena on her back and her thighs pressed up to her shoulders. Her sodden cunt was helpless each time he slid his dick down to the base, forcing her young walls apart and pillaging her womanhood.

Philippe was delighted to see her breasts bounce around, and he hardly stopped to let her through her orgasm. No, this hole was his to fuck and use how he wished. And he was hardly going to waste the effect of that pill.

What he hadn’t mentioned to Sharena was the other effect of the pill, the rumoured ability to boost conception and fertility. He wanted her pregnant as soon as possible. The sooner he could get the princess of Askr pregnant, the sooner they could be married and him on his merry way to being king.

So for that to happen, he had to get, this, bitch, pregnant!

Sharena yelled through clenched teeth as his powerful thrusting set her off with a successive orgasm. Her eager pussy went into overdrive to coax him to the edge, her body screaming for semen with the desire to be mated and bred.

He was going to do it. He was going to breed Sharena with his child. She couldn’t escape in this mating press, and it was the perfect position for his sperm to seep in and rest in her unprotected womb. He was so fucking glad he convinced her to let him do it raw. Shooting it inside was normal for lovers he’d said, and she bought every word.

“Nnnngg, I’m getting close,” he breathed.

Sharena failed to register what he was saying, his dicking never ending. All she could do was let her young body spasm and let her tight pussy do all the work. Little did she know she was about to receive a carnal gift that would turn her into a teen mother.

“Here it comes, slut!”

With a final and deal ending thrust, Philippe slid his cock down balls deep and locked their bodies together. Sharena clawed at Philippe’s back and her eyes suddenly went wide as she felt him shoot warm, thick semen like a fountain inside her.

The nobleman let everything go and seeded her with everything he had, giving her pussy biggest creampie he'd ever shot in a woman. Sharena’s womb welcomed every sticky drop of virile semen, her baby chamber greedily accepting everything it could get. The princess hardly knew what was happening, yet it all seemed so natural to her.

They stayed pressed together like that. Sharena because she felt warm in their lover’s embrace, and Philippe because he wanted the best chances of conception within her.

With ragged breath, Philippe looked down at the delirious Sharena beneath him.

_Three down, one to go._

 

\------- 

 

The Summoner’s office was a cozy, tucked away place that didn’t entertain too many visitors. Yet, it gave plenty gave of quiet time for Ailen to pursue his own endeavours of drafting teams, allotting resources, support management, or other trivial matters.

A muffled voice was heard from beyond the door. “Excuse me, Summoner, but I bring letters from Commander Anna.”

Ailen idly dropped his feet off his desk corner. “Sure, whatever. Just let yourself in.”

The hinges moved with an audible creak. Ailen didn’t reside in the most affluent quarters.

“Greetings, Ailen, we met briefly in halls earlier today.”

The Summoner looked up to see the Askran noble, Philippe, place a handful of letters on his desk. “Oh, I remember you. Aren’t you meant to be in the Training Tower right now? That’s where all the new recruits start off.” Ailen rummaged around in his pockets to dig free a dagger-like letter opener. He then mumbled to himself. “Well, unless I label them as fodder…”

“Commander Anna said that I start tomorrow.”

“Is that so…”

Philippe saw the Summoner pull out a small black, rectangular object. The noble thought it tad rude for Ailen to be tapping and dragging his fingers across this strange object instead of attending to his guest.

“If I may, what is that curious item?”

“Oh this? Some silly phone that doesn’t even tell the time anymore,” Ailen grumbled. He rested the phone against some books. “So, anything else I can help you with?”

Philippe seized the golden opportunity before him and relaxed to give a friendly smile. From everyone he’d asked, the nobleman believed the Summoner was a lonely individual who simply needed a friend. Philippe was more than happy to be that friend. “Actually while I was here, I was hoping I might get to know you better.”

“Alright, what you want to know?”

The Summoner’s response was a tad jarring for Philippe, but he kept at it. “How about you tell me a bit about yourself?”

“I’m the Summoner. I summon heroes, and I like my privacy.”

Philippe gave a curt laugh. “It is nice to see you have a sense of humour.”

“It wasn’t a joke.”

Philippe watched on as the conversation died between them. As the Summoner stared at him with a blank expression, the nobleman tried to think of a response that didn’t widen the rift between them. “My apologies, I like to see the best in people.”

“Why do you have Anna’s picture tome?”

Ever quick on his feet, Philippe didn’t miss a beat. “Oh, you mean this?” He pulled out the commander’s book. The nobleman realised he’d made a mistake not concocting an alibi for the book beforehand. “Commander Anna asked me to take some favourable pictures of the Order to show the court when I return.”

“Really?” An incredulous look plastered Ailen’s face.

“Yes, that’s what she said.”

“Well then, I’ll have to ask you to give that back.”

Philippe’s hand involuntarily tightened around the book. “But what about the Commander’s order?”

“All the more reason I’m surprised, there’s a lot of compromising information in that tome. It’d be a huge slip up on Anna’s part to show it to the royal court.”

The level of fake shock Philippe was able to muster was commendable. “Truly?! My goodness, I had no idea. I’ll bring this up with the commander the next I see her.”

“Don’t worry about it. Just leave the tome here and I’ll talk to her about it.” Ailen held out an expectant hand for the picture tome.

Philippe’s eye twitched as he tried to hold his friendly smile. “It’s no trouble, Summoner, I know you must be busy.”

“Far from it, actually,” Ailen snorted. “And I don’t think you understand, there’s so much confidential information in there that there’s no way I’d let a newcomer handle it. No offence.”

“No I insist, I want to prove my worth–”

“I order you to hand it over.”

A bead of sweat discreetly travelled down Philippe’s face. Revealing the picture tome to the Summoner was never part of the plan. He couldn’t think of a way out of this without directly disobeying the Summoner and tarnishing his chances to form a friendship with him. But he couldn’t let go of the tome. If Anna or Alfonse knew he didn’t have it…

“I won’t give you the tome,” Philippe replied. He threw aside his friendly guise and stood tall and intimidating before the Summoner.

“Say that again,” Ailen demanded. His face was stern.

Philippe hadn’t been expecting the Summoner to show such backbone, but he looked forward to breaking it. “I don’t think you’re in any position to order anything of me.”

“And why’s that?”

“You said it yourself, there’s some rather compromising information in here,” Philippe grinned and raised the tome before him. “And I know  _exactly_  what’s within its pages. And if I show it to King Gustav…I’m sure you know what happens.”

Ailen remained in his chair. “You’re going to threaten  _me_  with blackmail?”

“Oh, this doesn’t just involve you, but everyone in your merry little Order. With this book, I can bring the Askran court down on any one of your friends or precious little heroes.”

“Watch what you say,  _intern_.”

Philippe knew he’d hit a nerve, and it felt like striking gold. “A sensible man would accept their situation, Summoner. Unless you do what I say, I can shut down this whole organisation. Or better yet, I can have some of the more ‘dangerous’ heroes removed.”

Ailen narrowed his eyes at him.

“Take for example, that little dragon-girl I saw on my way her, what was her name? Tiki? She sure loves to play.” Philippe walked two of his fingers over Ailen’s desk, portraying the image of Naga’s Scion running around. “All I have to do is show King Gustav how she transforms into a ferocious dragon over simple trivialities and I can have her labelled as ‘dangerous’. And then…”

Philippe’s hand slammed into the desk as if to squash the divine dragon.

The noble closed his eyes and drunk in the stern look he was certain adorned the Summoner’s face. “And there’s nothing you can do–”

 _THUNK_.

Philippe open his eyes and looked down. He blankly realised that Ailen’s letter opener had pierced through and pinned his hand to the desk.

“Ahhh!!!” the nobleman screamed. He dropped the picture tome to try and wrestle the Summoner’s hand from the dagger. “My hand! What did you do to my hand!?”

Ailen roughly grabbed the collar of Philippe’s finely made shirt and pulled him over the desk. “Listen closely, _intern_. Your threats might work back where you come from, but to me they sound like spineless drivel from someone who clearly doesn’t know who he’s messing with.”

With pain shooting up his arm and tears forming at his eyes, Philippe found himself panicking. The Summoner was insane, that was his only conclusion. What kind of recluse was he?!

“You can’t do this! I’ll bring the whole Askran court down on you–”

Pain ripped through the noble’s senses as Ailen twisted the letter opener. “Then do it. Just try and bring down the Order of Heroes. Because what you don’t realise, is that I’m the  _Summoner_.”

“But y-you’re just some nobody, a commoner!”

Ailen ripped the knife free from Philippe’s hand, and the other man wailed in agony. “Do you even realise the sheer power I have here? I have a contract with each hero here that forces them to obey my every command. I can have Grima raise armies of Risen if I feel like I’m having a bad day, and I have enough dragons to tear cities apart!”

Philippe clasped his bleeding wound while grovelling on the stone floor. “A bluff! You haven’t defeated Muspell with this so called strength.”

The Summoner stepped closer and loomed over the panicking man. “Yes, Surtr is strong. But what do you think will give in first, Surtr’s ability to regenerate, or my ability to pull a  _trigger_?”

“You’re mad! I hope Muspell burns you all to the ground, right down to that stupid dragon-girl.”

“I ought to let Tiki eat you,” Ailen replied. “But I think there’ll be a few other people who want a piece of you first. And I’ll be taking this back.”

Ailen picked up the picture tome and turned his back on the Askran noble. It took only a press of a button and Ailen had called a small squad of heroes to pick up their new intern.

“If that’s your reaction to a simple knife wound, you’re not fit for battle. And don’t you dare try and blackmail the Order again.”

 

 --------

 

Alone again in his quarters, Ailen watched the video playback on his phone. A picture tome was cool, but video evidence would undoubtedly refute anything the intern would have to say. Especially when he could edit the video how he liked.

Tossing his phone onto the desk, Ailen lounged back in his chair. He’d been trying to clean up his act over the last year, but that intern had driven him a tad too far. He really needed a holiday.

Sticking out from Anna's picture tome was a strange red marker. Curious, Ailen tugged it free.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Since I was merely adding smut scenes to a pre-existing work, it didn't take me too long to write this (it has also been on my to-do list for over a year). That said, it's a darker story in a lot of ways, but I hope some people enjoyed it!


End file.
